The present invention is directed to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display having a large capacity in which thin film non-linear elements are provided in a substrate of a liquid crystal cell, and which can be driven with a high duty.
A conventional method of manufacturing an electro-optic device incorporating metal-insulator-metal (hereinafter "MIM") elements is described in Japan Display '83, PP.404-407, 1983 by S. Morozumi, et al. FIG. 12 of the present application shows a section of one picture element in such a device. A first electrode 32 of the MIM element and an insulator 33 are formed on a substrate 31 and then processed into a predetermined shape. Next, after forming a transparent picture element electrode 36 and processing it into a predetermined shape, an insulator 34 is formed on the side of the first electrode. Subsequently, a second electrode 35 of the MIM element is formed and processed such that it makes electrical contact with the transparent picture element electrode 36.
According to the conventional manufacturing method, however, it was very difficult to achieve non-linear characteristics of the MIM element without degrading display quality of the electro-optic device.
The present invention has been developed to overcome the foregoing disadvantage. The method of the present invention is intended to provide a large capacity liquid crystal display using non-linear elements which are formed by a self-alignment method using a negative type photo resist or by a combination of a self-alignment method using a positive type photo resist and a lift-off method to provide an element superior in non-linear characteristics.